1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle having two drive sources, i.e., an internal combustion engine and an electric motor.
2. Description of Background Art
A power unit for a hybrid vehicle is known such as the power unit disclosed in, for example, JP Patent No. 4203527.
The power unit for a hybrid vehicle as disclosed in JP Patent No. 4203527 includes a first drive path for driving an oil pump through a one-way clutch by a driving force from an electric motor, and a second drive path for driving the oil pump through a one-way clutch by a driving force from an internal combustion engine. The one-way clutches are arranged consecutively (in parallel) in an axial direction on an oil pump driving shaft for driving the oil pump. The oil pump is provided on one side of a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. This has led to an increased expansion on one side of the crankshaft. Since an internal combustion engine for four-wheeled vehicles is larger than that for two-wheeled vehicles, a space for the arrangement is easily ensured. This allows for the one-sided arrangement of the oil pump on the crankshaft.
However, in two-wheeled vehicles, such lateral expansion is preferably avoided as much as possible. In particular, one-sided expansion of a crankshaft is undesirable.